


And Dream For Me Anything (But Dream It In Color)

by fairestandfoulest



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Michael is blind, Rimming, Smut, and ableism, by some jerks on the subway, there's a bit of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairestandfoulest/pseuds/fairestandfoulest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can feel you looking at me,” the guy said, confusing Calum.</p><p> </p><p>“Feel?” Calum asked. </p><p>“Uh, yeah dude, I’m blind if you hadn’t noticed. I’ve gotten used to the feeling of someone else’s eyes on me.” Everything that Calum was seeing clicked into place. The dog, the sunglasses, the statement; it all made sense.</p><p>“Shit, sorry, I dropped out of high school and, yeah, it shows,” Calum rambled with an awkward chuckle at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Dream For Me Anything (But Dream It In Color)

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo agaaaain. Another one-shot but this one is Malum centric so, go me!
> 
> Title is from Goodnight Moon by Go Radio.
> 
> Enjoy, come visit me:
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd love to talk to all of you about Lashton and Malum and life in general.

Calum was late and probably going to kill Luke. 

 

Now, normally, Calum had nothing against Luke. Luke and him were best friends, amigos, lads. But Luke also dated Ashton. Again, Calum had nothing against Ashton. Ashton was a stand up guy who cooked and cleaned the apartment that he didn’t even live in! (Nevermind the fact that he’s been there almost every day for nine years) Ashton was practically Calum’s older brother and, because of that, Calum had a problem with hearing Luke fuck Ashton last night.

 

All night long.

 

Just. Fucking.

 

Reasonably, it kept Calum up. And then, Calum stumbled upon the real atrocity. Blue fishnet panties with, according to Ashton, had a ‘T-back cutout, Calum! Don’t be ignorant!’ Calum couldn’t unsee the crusted cum against the vibrant blue fabric. It had messed up Calum’s carefully planned schedule and Calum was late.

 

He had to wait thirty more minutes for the next subway and he had already called his co-worker to explain. The subway pulled up and Calum rushed in, collapsing onto the first seat he saw with a groan. He kept his eyes closed for a few minutes, enjoying the silence that the subway offered. But then the subway was moving and, unfortunately, the silence was stolen from him. 

 

Calum let his chin drop to his chest and his eyes to open. What he saw immediately wiped all traces of Ashton his mind. A big white dog was laying on the floor of the subway. He was calmly staring at Calum with a harness that read ‘GUIDE DOG’ wrapped around his large chest. A man with white and blue hair was holding on to onto the handle sticking out of the harness. The guy was wearing dark sunglasses but Calum didn’t pay too much attention to them. No, Calum was distracted by the man’s adorable dog. Calum barely even noticed his ripped skinny jeans, jean jacket, and Nirvana shirt that Calum himself had. The guy was scrolling through his phone and suddenly looked up, straight at Calum. Calum tensed, staring back.

 

“I can feel you looking at me,” the guy said, confusing Calum.

 

“Feel?” Calum asked. 

 

“Uh, yeah dude, I’m blind if you hadn’t noticed. I’ve gotten used to the feeling of someone else’s eyes on me.” Everything that Calum was seeing clicked into place. The dog, the sunglasses, the statement; it all made sense.

 

“Shit, sorry, I dropped out of high school and, yeah, it shows,” Calum rambled with an awkward chuckle at the end. A smile broke out on the guy’s face.

 

“Dropped out of high school myself,” he said, sounding entirely too proud to Calum. “That is essentially grounds to becoming best mates.” 

 

“I don’t exactly know your name,” Calum said with a laugh. Michael dropped his phone in his lap and then stuck his hand straight out.

 

“Michael Gordon Clifford but Gordon’s not that punk rock and neither is Clifford so just Mikey.” Calum shook Michael’s hand, Calum’s smile widening if that was even possible. 

 

“Calum Thomas Hood but most people call me Cal even though my last name is totally punk rock,” Calum said. He couldn’t help but glance down at the dog again, still laying there peacefully. 

 

“His name is Superman in case you were wondering.” Calum shot his eyes back to Michael’s figure, guilty.

 

“How did you-?”

 

“Ridiculously heightened everything,” Michael said with a laugh. “I’m not mad, I swear. You a dog lover?”

 

“Yeah, you could say that,” Calum muttered, thinking of Luke’s exaggerations about Calum being more into ‘dogs than boobs; it’s a bit ridiculous Calum!’ But those were ridiculous accusations made by his sex addict of a roommate. 

 

“More of a cat person myself,” Michael chirped, reaching down to pat the dog. “You can pet Clark if you want. Just, not too long. The handler said that he might get spoiled if he’s pet too much with his harness on.” 

 

“Clark?” Calum asked distractedly as reached forward to pet Superman.

 

“Yeah, his nickname, like Clark Kent? Get it?” Calum laughed lowly, looking at Michael gently.

 

“I get it. He’s a gentle giant, isn’t he?”

 

“Yep,” Michael said, popping the ‘p.’ “Sweetest boy you’ll find. Great Pyrenees’ aren’t used as traditional guide dogs, but when I filed to get him four years ago I was too tall for the other dogs so it took a bit longer but they subwayed him for me.”

 

“Must be special.”

 

“I like to think I am,” Michael said. Calum didn’t have the heart to tell Michael that he meant Superman was special; not with how happy Michael looked that Calum thought he was special. 

 

The subway started slowing to a halt and Calum regretfully stood up. “Well, this is my stop,” he said, feeling awkward.

 

“Okay. Hopefully we’ll meet again soon, Calum Thomas Hood,” Michael said rather dramatically. Calum laughed and playfully bowed even though he knew Michael couldn’t see the action. Maybe he somehow managed to sense it though. Michael seemed interesting like that. 

 

“Until then,” Calum declared, rushing off the subway with a jump to his step. He hadn’t even thought about Ashton in panties.

 

Ah. Nevermind. 

 

-X-

 

Calum was late and he couldn’t even blame Luke.

 

He could, however, blame his mother. Joy had decided that a 5:30 to 7:15 call was perfectly reasonable despite the fact that she knows Calum leaves at 7:00 to make the 25 minute drive to the subway station and then the two minutes through security for his 7:30 subway. Even speeding and sprinting only got him there at 7:40.

 

Damn the talkative Hood women. 

 

The 8:00 subway pulled up, the usual ten minutes early. Calum had texted his co-worker again and promised to bring coffee for Jack and Alex for ‘My fine ass covering your fine ass’ as Jack so eloquently put it. 

 

Calum boarded the subway, rubbing his tired eyes aggressively. “Hi, Michael,” he grumbled, plopping down in the seat across from Michael. The subway car was as empty as yesterday, just Michael and Superman quietly sitting there.

 

“Calum, hey,” Michael said, sounding surprised. “Didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

 

Calum groaned, crossing his arms like a ‘petulant child.’ Which, he wasn’t, so ‘you can shut up now Ashton!’ “Mom decided to call and took no care that I had to leave the house. Don’t get me wrong, I love the woman. But she’s not the best person to talk to when you’re in a hurry.” Michael hummed.

 

“I feel you. My own mom can be a bit overbearing herself.” Calum smiled at Michael’s fond tone. Michael fixed his sunglasses and Calum watched the movement, questions burning in the back of his head.

 

“You can ask,” Michael said, startling Calum.

 

“What?”

 

“Everyone has questions. They don’t bother me if you’re not rude about them.” Calum rubbed his hands on his jeans, knee jiggling in a sudden bout of nerves.

 

“Were your born blind or-?” Calum asked suddenly. He mentally kicked himself, realizing that it was still a rude way to ask. “I’m sorry-”

 

“It’s fine,” Michael said, red lips still in a wide smile. “I was born premature, there were complications with the optic nerve, found out when I was a bit older that normal people don’t see nothing like I do.” Calum frowned at the way Michael said ‘normal’, as if he wasn’t. 

 

“Are your senses really heightened? Or is that a myth?” 

 

“Touch isn’t necessarily heightened but more so I can just easily tell what something is based off touch because I use it so much, you know? Also, I can pick something out with smell better as well. My hearing is way sharper and I can, like, just feel presences a lot. Like, I can feel you over there and I could feel your knee jump and now I can feel you shifting! It’s weird, but it helps to figure out people’s intentions, I guess? I can see whether someone is malicious or nervous? Genuinely happy or making-fun of me? It’s weird, yeah,” Michael ended lately, shifting. Superman lifted his head at his owner’s unease.

 

Calum could only look at Michael in awe, though. “Mike, that’s absolutely amazing. You’re absolutely amazing.” Michael started blushing, looking bashful and Superman let his head drop back to his paws.

 

“You think so?” Michael asked, more shy than Calum had ever seen him. 

 

“Yeah, I mean, the things you can do! God, you could be a superhero. Like Daredevil or something!” Michael giggled at Calum, cheeks still rosy. Calum was startled at the affection he felt towards this new boy.

 

“Maybe,” Michael agreed. “Any other questions?”

 

“Um, just one. Age?” 

 

“Twenty but I’ll be turning twenty-one in November. Can I ask yours?”

 

“Of course. This question thing goes both ways. But I turned twenty about three months ago, so you’re a bit older.” Michael pouted.

 

“Damn,” he said. “I hate being older than cute boys.” Calum laughed.

 

“Thanks for the compliment, man.” Michael looked confused though Calum couldn’t fathom why. The compliment was sweet and lads had to look out for each other’s self-esteem. Calum had pretty good confidence but it was still nice to hear every once and a while. 

 

The subway stopped and Calum hopped up. “See you soon, Mikey!” Calum sped out of the subway doors before Michael could even react. 

 

Michael made Calum happy in the same way Luke and Ashton did. Calum couldn’t wait for tomorrow if he’s honest.

 

-X-

 

Calum was late but it was on purpose this time.

 

He may have told his boss at the record company that the 7:30 subway was cancelled so he was going to have to catch the 8:00 subway. He was lucky that his boss bought it and agreed. But Calum really wanted to continue riding with Michael and so he took the risk. Jack and Alex teased him but they would keep their tongues. They were his bros. 

 

Calum was sipping from his to-go coffee cup and scrolling on his phone when the subway pulled up. Calum took his time gathering his things before strolling onto the subway. The smile that was building dropped when he saw Michael sitting there, stiff as a board. Three guys sat to the left of Michael, matching grins on their faces. Michael looked uncomfortable, right hand gripping the fur of Superman tightly. Superman was standing up and staring at the boys as if he was trying to intimidate them. 

 

“Come on Mickey, why won’t you answer us?” the brunette boy ask, running a yellow-skinned hand through his hair. He was sitting closest to Michael and he glanced at his friends, a blonde and a redhead, to make sure they were paying attention to him. He poked Michael’s leg and the three laughed when he flinched.

 

“Oi, Helen Keller, can’t hear me?” the blonde questioned, making Michael lock his jaw. “Can you hear me now?” he asked in a shouting voice.

 

“C’mon Mick. Didn’t know blindness and stupidity went hand and hand,” the redhead said, mocking grin turning into a snarl.

 

“What the fuck did you say to him?” Calum growled and the three boys whipped their heads towards Calum, blood draining from their faces as the saw Calum aggressive and stalking over to them. Michael looked relieved from hearing Calum.

 

“We didn’t say anything,” the brunette scrambled to say. 

 

“The question was rhetorical, asshat.” Calum grabbed the brunette and hefted him up, his friends paralyzed in fear. “Think it’s funny to make fun of disabilities?” The brunette didn’t answer, fear making him shake in Calum’s hands. “Hey, asswipe, I asked you a question.”

 

“N-No, I-I-I d-didn’t m-mean i-i-it,” he stuttered out through tears. 

 

“Not from what I saw. Sounds like you wanted to hurt my friend here.”

 

“I-I’m s-s-sorry,” the brunette blubbered. Calum shoved him roughly against the subway wall. 

 

“I don’t need your fucking weak apologies. But Michael- that’s his name by the way, sounds like you didn’t know it- does.”

 

“I-I-I’m s-s-sorry,” he whimpered. The blonde and redhead mumbled their assent. Michael gave a tight, small nod. He stared straight ahead. Calum dropped the guy, letting him and his friends scramble to the subway doors. 

 

“The blind fag isn’t even worth it,” the blonde whispered. But Calum heard him. Oh, Calum heard. Rage filled Calum’s everything and he was quick to turn and grab the blonde’s shoulder. Calum spun him around and pulled his right arm back, punching the asshole so hard he flew back and landed on the platform with his scared shitless friends. The subway doors beeped and closed, leaving the sound of Calum’s angry breathing and Michael’s hiccuped one before the subway started moving. Calum slowly turned around, looking at Michael whose hand was still tangled in Superman’s fur. Superman was sitting next to Michael, head resting on Michael’s knee to try to comfort him.

 

Calum slowly walked until he was sitting next to Michael, right where the brunette had been. Calum hesitantly took Michael’s hand and unwound it from Superman, linking their fingers together gently. Michael gripped back harshly, nails digging into Calum’s skin as if to anchor himself.

 

“I have a friend named Luke,” Calum said softly so as not to startle Michael. “He used to get bullied a lot. People pushed him around, called him names and shit. Dad taught him boxing but Luke was too soft to fight back. Back then he wasn’t as much of a fighter as he is today. So, I took care of the bullies, pushed them back, made sure they left Luke alone. Once Luke met Ashton though, he started fighting back a bit more. I think it was because he wasn’t just fighting for himself anymore you know? Like, now he had to protect Ashton too. Not that Ashton can’t handle himself, especially in the bedroom if you know what I mean. He likes to be the catcher, mind you, but he’s not gonna do it quietly-”

 

“You know a lot about your friends’ sex lives,” Michael said suddenly. Calum looked at him and smiled gently.

 

“Don’t I know it. They have sex everyday and everywhere and my ears are bleeding. I’m dying, I know it.”

 

“Don’t be overdramatic,” Michael gently teased. 

 

“I’m not,” Calum protested. “Hey, what are you doing this evening?”

 

“Um, I’m just gonna go home, eat pizza, and watch netflix probably. Why?” 

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place. I was going to ask before those fuckers messed with you, but better late than never right?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“Please? I can order pizza and we can do whatever you want?”

 

“Under one condition,” Michael relented rather quickly. “I get to spend the night. I don’t like the idea of trying to get from your place to mine in the dark.”

 

“Yeah, of course man. We’ll be happy to house you for the night.” The subway came to a stop and Calum untangled his fingers from Michael. 

 

“See you at 5:00 then?” Michael nodded.

 

“Sounds good, gives me time to get there after work. See you, Cal.” Warmth flooded Calum at Michael using Calum’s nickname. 

 

Michael made Calum feel so many emotions. Anger, sadness, happiness. And now, nervousness.

 

-X-

 

Calum was late getting home from work and Ashton was pissed at him.

 

Calum had gotten in the apartment, tired yet perky because Michael was coming to visit him! Calum had grabbed a beer from the fridge and plopped on the couch while Luke and Ashton cuddled on the loveseat, both home from college. 

 

“Oh, by the way, Michael, that guy I was talking about? He’s coming over tonight.” Calum took a sip from his beer. Refreshing.

 

Not so refreshing? Ashton’s pterodactyl-like screech.

 

Calum and Luke simultaneously cringed at the weird noise Ashton made. “Why didn’t you call and tell us?” Ashton shouted, scrambling around to pick up the apartment.

 

“Uh, because Michael’s chill and won’t care?” Calum said, shrinking when Ashton turned his glare to Calum. 

 

“That’s not an excuse,” Ashton hissed. Calum glanced at Luke for backup and Luke stood up to wrap his arms around Ashton. Ashton immediately relaxed against Luke’s chest.

 

“Shh, babe, it’s alright. From what Calum said, Michael’s a nice dude. He won’t care if our apartment is less than perfect,” Luke said, gently biting Ashton’s earlobe. Ashton tilted his head, an odd purr erupting from his throat. Calum gagged, closing his eyes.

 

“My poor sight,” he bemoaned causing Ashton to let out an exaggerated, high-pitched moan. “Fuck you,” Calum grunted when the doorbell rang. 

 

“That must be Michael,” Luke said, stating the obvious. Calum was up in a flash, quick to get the door. He threw it open, beaming at Michael and Superman.

 

“Come in, come in,” Calum said, stepping away from the door. Superman stepped first and Michael followed hesitantly. 

 

“Calum?” Michael asked softly, reaching forward. Calum grabbed his hand, confused.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Um, when I go somewhere new sometimes I need a little guidance because I basically get around by memory so if you wouldn’t mind leading me around?” Calum blinked.

 

“Shit, that was super inconsiderate of me. I’m really sorry, Mike.”

 

“It’s fine Cal. You just didn’t know; now you do.”

 

“Here, just follow right behind me.” Calum shut the door and started carefully maneuvering Michael around the apartment. He quietly said where things were so Michael could get some semblance of how the room was. Ashton and Luke looked confused at Michael and, shit, Calum had forgotten to tell them Michael was blind. But they were going to college, they figured it out. Ashton stepped forward, sunshine smile taking over his face.

 

“Michael, pleasure to meet you,” Ashton said brightly. “I’m Ashton and this is my boyfriend, Luke.” 

 

“Hi,” Luke said, awkwardness permeating his voice.

 

“I know all about how you two fuck,” Michael burst out. Ashton looked horrified while Luke snorted, hiding his face in Ashton’s neck. Calum burst into full on laughter. Michael rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t really have a brain-to-mouth filter,” he said sheepishly. 

 

“So, pizza will be here in ten, what do you want to do?” Calum asked Michael.

 

“You guys have an Xbox?”

 

“You can play video games?” Calum asked, sticking his foot in his mouth.

 

“Calum,” Ashton gasped in reprimand. Even Luke was giving Calum a disapproving look. 

 

“No, no, it’s fine,” Michael reassured with a smile. It fell to a smirk as he looked at Calum. “Cal’s just afraid that he’ll lose Mario Kart to a blind man.” Calum laughed.

 

“Those sound like fighting words, Clifford.”

 

“You know they are, Hood.” Calum cracked his knuckles.

 

“Let’s do this.”

 

-X-

 

Five hours and three pizzas later, Calum is baffled.

 

He has never, never, lost that badly in Mario Kart. He couldn’t win at all. Luke and Ashton had laughed at him until they went to bed two hours ago. Calum should be glad they at least had quiet sex. Calum idly wondered if Ashton made Luke wear a gag while Ashton rode him.

 

Oh God. Now Calum was angry and disgusted.

 

“Well that was fun,” Michael said, stretching. Superman was lying next to Michael, harness off. 

 

“I’ve never been that badly beaten,” Calum said softly, still staring at the TV. Michael stood, dragging Calum up.

 

“I’m tired and I have work tomorrow. I need my beauty rest.” Calum led Michael to his bedroom, still reeling. Superman followed obediently, curling up in a corner in Calum’s room. Calum showed Michael the bathroom and got dressed in his own room before joining Michael in the bathroom to brush his teeth. Calum climbed in the bed and Michael checked the bed before climbing in as well, careful in each movement he made. He set his sunglasses on the table next to the bed. Michael faced Calum with his eyes closed, Calum staring at Michael’s face. 

 

“I wish I could see what you looked like,” Michael whispered. Calum chuckled.

 

“I think I look good but you’re still not missing much. Wish you could see what you looked like though.” Michael snorted.

 

“I have no idea what I look like,” Michael admitted, Calum frowning at him.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Well, my parents tried to explain to me but it’s sort of hard when you don’t understand color.” 

 

“So you don’t even have a concept of what you look like?” Calum was appalled. Michael was so unique and he didn’t know it.

 

“But how do you dye your hair?”

 

“I usually just go to the aisle and pick a random box. I check with other people to make sure it looks good.”

 

“Maybe I could try describing you?” Calum asked hesitantly. Michael shrugged from where he was laying down.

 

“If you want to.”

 

“Well, you’re skin is sort of like sand, but not the sand near the water. The sand as far away from the water as you can get. And if your skin’s the sand then your hair is the ocean. The white is like the foam from the waves and the top is the beautiful water itself. Your lips… Like biting into a strawberry with the juice smearing all over your lips. Your eyebrows, they’re like running your hands through the dirt, the only way you can really describe them. And your eyes… Well, I’d need to see them to talk about them.”

 

Michael had been completely still, barely even breathing. Slowly, he opened his eyes, Calum close enough that he could see the color they were. And, my God, Calum’s not sure he’s ever seen anything more beautiful than Michael’s eyes.

 

“Your eyes, Jesus. They’re like standing on grass right after it has rained, the smell of the rain still wafting through the air. They have a bit of a glaze as if wind is blowing and your eyes, God they glitter. Like stars, like diamonds, like your smile. I don’t know if I can ever show you how stunning your eyes really are.” 

 

Calum was surprised to see the tears streaming down Michael’s face. He shook gently and Calum gently wrapped his arm around Michael. “I’m sorry,” Calum said, guilty for making Michael cry.

 

“Don’t be,” Michael gasped out. “No one has ever tried to explain in a way I could understand. Thank you, God, thank you.” Michael scooted forward and cuddled into Calum’s side. Calum tightened his arm, surprised that Michael was so grateful for such a small thing. 

 

Michael confused Calum and he didn’t know how to deal with that.

 

-X-

 

Calum woke up late but that was okay.

 

It was Saturday and Calum was lucky enough to work for a company that did nothing during the weekends. Calum blinked down at Michael who was curled up on his chest. A familiar warmth flooded Calum as he looked at Michael. It was a bit weird though, because it was different kind of warmth Calum felt when looking at Luke and Ashton. Calum didn’t understand what the warmth meant so he simply brushed it off.

 

Calum wiggled out from under Michael who let out a grumble in his sleep before settling in the warm spot Calum left. Calum padded out of his room, stepping over Superman who was laying in front of the door. Calum walked to the kitchen and patted Ashton’s back as he searched for coffee.

 

“Morning, dude,” Calum said. Ashton handed Calum a mug as he continued to stare at the toaster.

 

“Good morning,” Ashton muttered, not moving his eyes. Luke walked into the kitchen, stretching and yawning. Luke pressed a kiss to Ashton’s shoulder and as he turned away, Ashton smacked his butt.

 

“Please don’t engage in foreplay this early in the morning,” Calum chirped, looking through the sports’ section of the newspaper. Ashton and Luke turned and just looked at Calum, not even bothered as the toast popped up.

 

“What?” Calum asked, weirded out by how they were looking at him.

 

“Nothing, you’re just strangely pleasant this morning,” Luke said, taking the cup of coffee Ashton handed him. 

 

“It’s a nice morning,” Calum said with a shrug. Ashton snorted, finally taking the toast out of the toaster and reloading it. 

 

“So it has nothing to do with Michael staying the night?” Ashton asked. The question puzzled Calum.

 

“Well, I’m happy he was here but why would that make it a nice morning?”

 

“Because, well, you two…” Luke trailed off, pointedly looking at Calum. 

 

“We’re what?”

 

“Dating, or flirting at the very least,” Ashton said. Calum choked on his coffee. 

 

“Guys, you know I’m straight,” Calum said with a laugh. “Michael’s great but his chromosomes aren’t really my type.” Luke and Ashton blinked at Calum before Ashton scoffed and turned back to grabbing the new toast.

 

“Whatever,” Ashton said in a dismissive way that irked Calum. Michael was hot, Calum could recognize that, but Calum would never be attracted to him like was to girls. 

 

Speaking of Michael, he stumbled into the kitchen, Superman leading him and sunglasses in face.

 

“Calum?” Michael asked.

 

“Here,” Calum responded and Michael walked towards his voice. He plopped down in Calum’s lap then punched him in the shoulder. “Ow! What the hell was that for?”

 

“For leaving me to have to find the kitchen by myself,” Michael groused, making Calum wince.

 

“Shit, I’m really sorry, Mike,” Calum said sheepishly. Michael shrugged.

 

“I’m not really all that pissed anyways.”

 

“Do you like jam, butter, or vegemite on your toast?” Ashton asked Michael.

 

“Jam and butter, please,” Michael said, laying his head on Calum’s shoulder. Luke and Ashton both sent pointed looks at Michael but Calum ignored them.

 

“Same as Luke,” Ashton finally said, placing a plate down for Michael and leading his hand to it. Michael happily started to eat the toast and Ashton gave Calum toast with just butter. Luke was already eating his toast while Ashton was spreading vegemite on his pieces. 

 

“Are you doing anything today, Michael?” Luke asked with a mouthful. Ashton poked Luke in the ribs, a disapproving look on his face. Luke grabbed Ashton’s shoulders and planted a messy, loud kiss on his lips. Ashton was giggling by the time Luke pulled away and Calum grimaced at the two.

 

“Ugh, I’m blind and I have no doubt that looked as disgusting as it sounded,” Michael said, making retching sounds. Calum held up his fist and Michael bumped it. “But, to answer your question Luke, no, I don’t work on the weekends.”

 

“What do you do?” Ashton questioned, making the rounds to refill everyones’ cups. Luke sat down and pulled Ashton onto his lap.

 

“I teach people of all ages to read braille,” Michael said, brushing the crumbs off his fingers and onto his plate.

 

“I thought you told me that you dropped out of high school,” Calum said, pouting at the thought that Michael lied to him. Michael twisted around so he was facing Calum.

 

“I did drop out. I started to teach people by myself for only a bit of money and it sort of took off. I guess people feel comforted knowing that the person teaching them actually gets it, you know?” 

 

“Yeah, no, that makes sense Michael,” Calum said, eternally awed by Michael. “That’s just really amazing of you.” Michael ducked his head, blushing. 

 

“Are you guys doing anything?” Michael asked Luke and Ashton.

 

“I’m sleeping today, Ashton bartends tonight,” Luke said, rubbing his hands up and down Ashton’s sides. Michael nodded.

 

“And you?” he asked Calum.

 

“Nothing. I don’t work on weekends either.” Michael smiled.

 

“We should go to the park,” Michael told Calum. “And then I should stay over tonight.” Calum laughed.

 

“Sounds like you’re inviting yourself,” Calum teased Michael. Michael huffed, stroking Superman’s fur. Ashton got up and fished out some leftover dog food they had from taking care of Luke’s dog Molly a few weeks ago when Luke’s parents went out of town.

 

“That’s because I am,” Michael shot back, sending a smile towards Ashton when he set the plate of food down and Superman started eating. 

 

“Good to know,” Calum said. “But yeah, we can go the park. I’ll bring a ball and kick it around.” Michael grinned. 

 

“Sure you don’t want to join us?” Michael asked Luke and Ashton. Calum felt oddly jealous at the prospect of them joining Michael and him. Calum buried his head in Michael’s shoulder, trying and failing to dispel the unpleasant feeling in his gut.

 

“Go to college and you’ll be begging for sleep,” Ashton said with a laugh. “So I think we’ll pass, right Luke?”

 

“Definitely,” Luke said, already yawning despite waking up not that long ago. Michael shrugged, standing.

 

“Alright. Come Calum. Let us go get ready to play!”

 

Michael made Calum feel weird and Calum wasn’t pleased.

 

-X-

 

It was late when they got to the park but Calum didn’t care.

 

Michael was complaining about being outside. Calum thought it made Michael even more adorable.

 

“I don’t know why I thought this was a good idea,” Michael growled, scowling at the grass he had sprawled out on.

 

“C’mon, it’s a beautiful day,” Calum said, grinning at two girls eating ice cream cones across from them. They covered their mouths and giggled, eyelashes fluttering. Calum couldn’t shake the thought that Michael’s skin was much prettier, much smoother looking than theirs.

 

“I wouldn’t know considering I can’t see it,” Michael said dryly. Calum made an odd sound as Michael said that.

 

“I’m- Shit- You- Sorry?” Calum squeaked out. Michael stared at Calum before his grin broke across his face.

 

“I’m joking, Cal. That’s what I do with my friends.” Calum felt giddy at Michael calling Calum his friend. It made Calum want to run around the park singing Blink songs at the top of his lungs. It made Calum want to tattoo the word ‘Friends’ on his forehead. It made Calum just happy and that was worth more than anything.

 

“Well then I take my sorry back.” Calum’s response made Michael double over in laughter. 

 

“You, Mr. Hood, are a treasure,” Michael said, wiping under his watering eyes. Calum’s smile softened considerably.

 

“You are too, Mike,” Calum said softly, watching as Michael’s neck and face turned bright red. Calum quickly sent a wink towards the girls before pulling off his shirt and dribbling the football.

 

“Stop flirting,” Michael told Calum, looking as if he was upset.

 

“I wasn’t,” Calum said kicking the ball and then chasing after it.

 

“Liar.” Michael unclipped Superman’s harness and the big dog shook. “Let Clark play with you a bit, he could use it.” Calum laughed dopily.

 

“Come on Supes,” Calum shouted, taking off with the ball. He hear a bark and then the thundering sound of Superman chasing after him. Calum played keep away from Superman, giggling at the dog’s tongue hanging out of his mouth in happiness. Finally, Calum let Superman grab it. Superman wrapped his jaws around the ball and then ran over to Michael. Superman dropped the ball in Michael’s lap, startling him. Michael just looked down at the ball.

 

“Why do I have this?” Michael asked, wrinkling his nose. 

 

“Supes wants you to throw it,” Calum said. “He wants you to play.” Michael sighed exaggeratedly before throwing the ball. Superman chased it and brought it back. This time, Michael threw the ball to Calum who instinctively kicked it across the park. Superman yipped with joy and chased it. The pattern continued for a while until the sun was almost down.

 

“I think we better head back,” Calum said with regret. “Ashton will be leaving with dinner already made and we probably shouldn’t leave Luke on his own for long.” Michael pouted but put Superman in his harness. The change in personality was obvious as the happy-go-lucky dog went away, replaced by a more serious, working dog. 

 

“I guess,” Michael grumbled, standing up. Michael wobbled on his feet after not moving for so long and Calum grabbed his shoulders.

 

“Easy there,” Calum said softly, enjoying the relative quiet in the park. Michael lazily smiled at Calum, making his stomach flipped.

 

“Thanks Cal,” Michael murmurred. Michael started off towards the parking lot while Calum stood there in a daze.

 

Michael brought out the best in Calum. He was starting to wonder whether Michael brought out the worst as well.

 

-X-

 

Calum was waking up late again but something was wrong.

 

Calum felt around the bed, knowing something was supposed to be there. Something he could just pull into his arms and cuddle.

 

Michael.

 

Calum’s eyes shot open and he sat up straight in bed. The clock on the nightstand read that it was past lunchtime but Calum did not feel hungry. Instead he barged out the room and to the living room, feeling as if he was going to puke any second. 

 

Michael was standing there, talking to a sitting Luke and Calum felt the odd urge to cry. He rushed over and hugged Michael, burying his head in Michael’s neck. He breathed in Michael’s smell, something woodsy and floral, rugged and soft. It calmed Calum’s racing heart.

 

“Calum, you okay?” Michael asked, gripping Calum with shock.

 

“You weren’t there,” Calum mumbled. Michael, with his great hearing, managed to hear.

 

“I’m sorry. You just looked so peaceful and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

 

“It’s fine,” Calum said, pulling away. “I just thought something bad might have happened.” Michael affectionately rubbed Calum’s arm.

 

“Karma for leaving Michael in bed yesterday, right Cal?” Luke asked with a smirk.

 

“Shut up, Luke,” Michael and Calum said at the same time, grinning at each other. Luke stuck out his bottom lip and Ashton walked in, showered and dressed.

 

“Ashtoooon,” Luke whined. “Mike and Cal are being mean to me.” Ashton giggled.

 

“You probably deserved it,” Ashton said gently.

 

“Excuse you,” Luke responded, offended beyond reason.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you,” Ashton said, kissing Luke and pulling his lip with his teeth as he sucked on Luke’s lip ring.

 

“Hot,” Luke said. “Ew,” Michael groused. Calum just made retching sounds.

 

“I very much dislike you both,” Michael informed them. Ashton shrugged.

 

“I don’t really care,” Ashton said with a smile, climbing so he could lay on top of Luke. “Luke and I are going to his parents for the day and spending the night. I’ll then go to school tomorrow but Luke come back here.”

 

“My 8:00 class is cancelled,” Luke explained. “I have to be there at 11:00.” Calum hummed. 

 

“Michael and I will probably just stay here,” Calum said, looking to Michael for confirmation.

 

“Yeah. I want a lazy day in, just enjoy the miracles of technology.” Luke and Ashton both snorted. Luke wormed his way out from under Ashton.

 

“I better get ready,” he said, sighing and making his way out of the room. 

 

“Luke wanted to stay home but his family really wanted to see him,” Ashton told Calum and Michael.

 

“It’ll be good for him,” Calum said, hopping over the couch and onto Ashton. 

 

“I asked Luke to describe you for me,” Michael said to Calum. Calum blinked.

 

“And?” he couldn’t help but ask, surprisingly anxious to hear what Michael was going to say about him.

 

“You sound hot.” Calum spluttered at Michael’s blunt words, yet he felt a rush of smugness.

 

“You two are so weird,” Ashton muttered. “Hey Michael? Feel free to stay the night again if you get tired or just want to wake up with company.” Michael looked surprised at Ashton before his cheeks turned a gentle shade of red.

 

“Thank you,” Michael whispered with a smile and a duck of his head. Calum wrapped his arm around Michael’s waist, pulling Michael close to his side. Ashton beamed.

 

“Don’t mention it.” Luke came in dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt, Calum’s beanie snug on his head.

 

“Luke, you look hot,” Ashton said, looking very serious. “But couldn’t you have put a little bit more effort into your appearance?” Luke glanced down at himself.

 

“Nope,” he said honestly. He dragged Ashton up off the couch, pecking his lips.

 

“Ready to go, gorgeous?” Luke asked, causing Ashton to giggle.

 

“I am, beautiful,” Ashton responded, nuzzling his nose against Luke’s nose. They linked hands and walked out, Calum hearing the door shut.

 

“They’re gross,” Michael told Calum, walking to sit on the couch, Superman by his feet.

 

“Imagine living with them,” Calum said, shuddering. “You get to hear how cute they are and how they have sex.” Michael pulled a face.

 

“Yeah, no thanks. I’ll stick to hearing mine and cute boy’s moans.” Calum blinked then squinted at Michael.

 

“So are you…” Calum trailed off, not knowing how to address the question. Was it socially acceptable to just ask another bro if he was gay?

 

“Homo?” Michael said, turning his head so he was looking at Calum. “I thought I made it pretty obvious I was.” Calum nodded awkwardly before remembering Michael couldn’t see his nod.

 

“That’s... cool,” Calum said, cringing at his choice of words. Michael snorted.

 

“Yeah, I guess. You?”

 

“Me?” 

 

“Sexuality, Hood. What is it?”

 

“Oh, um, straight. Heterosexual. Yeah.” Calum cursed himself for his inability to function like a normal human being. He also cursed that saying ‘Heterosexual’ made him feel odd.

 

“That’s nice,” Michael said, gently bobbing his head. Calum and Michael both faced the TV, just looking at it but neither really tuning in to whatever the hell was on. Michael suddenly burst into laughter. “Oh my God, we’re idiots.” Calum joined in Michael’s laughter.

 

“We are, aren’t we?” Calum shook his head in amusement. “Can we just forget this conversation, like, ever happened?”

 

“Definitely,” Michael said, giggling. “I want to eat, play Call of Duty, and get drunk. You with me?” Calum’s cheeks hurt from grinning so much.

 

“I’ll call in the pizza and get the alcohol, can you put the game in?”

 

“Duh,” was Michael’s response as he got up.

 

Michael made Calum feel like the stars and sun and that was fine with Calum.

 

-X-

 

It was late and Calum was drunk which was a-okay. 

 

Why was it okay? Well, because Michael was drunk with him. Calum and Michael leaned heavily on each other, giggling as they watched their selves die repeatedly in Call of Duty.

 

“D-Did you s-s-see them take m-me o-out?” Michael asked through tears of laughter.

 

“J-Jesus,” Calum breathed out, swiping at his own eyes. He reached for another piece of pizza only to find none there. 

 

“There’s n-no m-more pizza left-t,” Calum crowed through a fresh wave of laughter. Michael laughed as well, laying himself in Calum’s lap. Their laughter quieted down and Michael looked up at Calum, eyelashes fluttering. Calum ran his fingers through Michael’s hair, smiling down softly.

 

“You’re so amazing, Cal,” Michael whispered as if he was telling Calum a secret. “I bet you’re pretty, too.” Calum hummed, stroking Michael’s cheek.

 

“Not as pretty as you,” Calum whispered back. Michael frowned, bottom lip jutting out adorably. Calum swiped his bottom lip with his thumb.

 

“I bet you are, though. And I’ll. I’ll never get to see you.” Michael stilled in Calum’s arms and suddenly he was sobbing. Calum pulled Michael up tightly so they were hugging each other, Michael’s face buried in Calum’s shoulder. 

 

“Hey, hey,” Calum said, trying to calm Michael down. “Don’t cry, babe. You don’t need to see me. Seeing people? It isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Sure, you get to see the physical beauty but people use their looks to hurt you. Michael, you see someone’s soul immediately and I can’t believe you saw mine and decided that it was worth your time. That… That means so much to me and I… I lo-” The door crashed open and Calum flinched, Michael curling into Calum’s stomach as if to protect himself. Ashton stormed in, followed closely by Luke.

 

“I can’t believe you,” Ashton shouted, whirling around to face Luke. “You decide to randomly fucking propose to me in front of your entire family and extended family!”

 

“I didn’t know I was going to do it then but it just felt right,” Luke shouted back. “And you could’ve stuck around to talk about it instead of embarrassing me in front of my family.”

 

“Well congratu-fucking-lations! We’re talking!”

 

“Don’t treat me like a fucking child! I just don’t see what the problem is!”

 

“As a true fucking child would say!” Ashton finally noticed Calum, Michael, and the alcohol littering the floor around them. “Are you two drunk?!” Michael stumbled up while Calum stayed sitting, head reeling unpleasantly. 

 

“No,” Michael bluffed even as he swayed on his feet. Superman stood by him. 

 

“God, I live with a bunch of children,” Ashton snarled. “You two, come with me.” Ashton had to cross the room and pull Calum up. He started leading Calum and Michael to their room. “And you,” he said to Luke coldly. “You can sleep on the couch.” Luke huffed but stayed where he was. Ashton shoved Michael and Calum into the bed, aggressively pulling the sheets over them.

 

“Night,” Michael called. Ashton only grunted in response. Michael turned so he could lay on Calum’s chest, falling into sleep instantly. Calum stared up at the ceiling.

 

Michael made Calum feel in love with him. And that? That made Calum feel scared.

 

-X-

 

Calum didn’t know if he woke up early or if he just never went to bed in the first place.

 

Michael was cuddled up into his chest and Calum was resting his hand on Michael’s back. Calum had newfound feelings for Michael. Feelings he’d never had for any other guy and it was scary and exhilarating. Calum felt like he was free falling and he was left wondering if he was going to crash or take flight. Is this what loving a guy felt like?

 

Calum moved Michael out from under him, rolling out of bed. He walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes to try to dissipate the headache building. Calum reached the kitchen, blinking at Luke sitting at the table and already drinking coffee. Luke looked at Calum and frowned, getting up to fill a mug with coffee. He offered it to Calum and Calum took it gratefully. 

 

“Bad night sleep?” Calum asked. Luke snorted. 

 

“I slept on the fucking couch,” Luke said in lieu of explanation, which, well, Calum understood. Calum winced.

 

“Sorry man,” Calum said. Luke waved his hand.

 

“What’s done is done. You sleep badly?”

 

“Yeah, sort of.” Calum stared into his mug, swirling the coffee around. “I like Michael.” Luke looked at Calum, setting his coffee down.

 

“Okay,” he said evenly. “And how does that make you feel?” Calum just stared at Luke.

 

“What? Is this some sort of fucking therapy session?” Luke just stared at Calum with those calm blue eyes that, at this moment, Calum hated. Calum sighed, scrubbing at his face. “Sorry, I just. This is new for me.”

 

“I know,” Luke said that in his gentlest tone. The tone Calum only really heard directed towards Ashton. “Are you scared?”

 

“No,” Calum said honestly. “But that scares me. And loving someone scares me. Loving someone as much as I love Mike scares me.” Luke quirked an eyebrow.

 

“I thought you only liked Michael,” he said. Calum rolled his eyes.

 

“You know what I meant.” 

 

“So loving him scares you.”

 

“Yeah. No. I don’t know. I’m not scared of loving him. I mean? He’s so beautiful and kind and smart and he deserves love.”

 

“Just being in love in general seems to be the problem.”

 

“I. I guess. I’ve never been in love, Luke. How did Michael make it so easy to fall in love?”

 

“Well, some people fall in love everyday. Some fall in love once in their lifetime. Some just never fall in love. Maybe you’ve found your only.”

 

“Do you think I’m Michael’s only?” Calum hated the insecurity in his voice, the way it shook with the need to be told it was going to be okay. That Michael would love him back.

 

“God Calum, Michael looks at you like you singlehandedly hung the stars, the moon, and the sun for him. He looks at you like you offered him the universe to keep. He looks at you like you make him see, Cal. I don’t think there will be any problem with him being in love with you.” Calum couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks and the warmth that rushed through his chest, lighting him on fire. But it was a nice burn, the burn that made him feel alive and like he could take on the world.

 

“But, I’ve always been heterosexual. What am I now? Bisexual? The only guy I’ve ever been attracted to is Michael. There’s a word for that, right? Demisexual? But doesn’t that mean I’m only attracted to people when I’ve gotten close to them? That’s never been the case for me.”

 

“Cal,” Luke said, cutting off Calum’s rant. “You don’t have to know. You can be confused or questioning. Plenty of people take a while to figure out their sexualities. Plenty of people still haven’t figured out their sexualities. You can figure it out later.” Calum felt calmed by Luke’s words. 

 

“Thanks, Luke,” Calum said quietly. Luke smiled and nodded just as Ashton walked in. Luke looked at Ashton, waiting for some cue that Ashton forgave him. Ashton stared at Luke, not even acknowledging Calum which Calum decided made him a slightly shitty friend. Calum obviously had a bad night, but Calum bit his tongue because it looked like Ashton had a bad one too. Ashton let out a long sigh.

 

“Do you have the ring?” Ashton asked quietly. Luke looked surprised, rushing up to go retrieve his jeans from the night before. He came back with a velvet box clutched in his hand. 

 

“I was shocked you hadn’t noticed it in my jeans,” Luke said with a small, fragile laugh. Luke chewed on his lip and opened the box, revealing a plain silver ring. Ashton carefully pulled it out, squinting at the inscription inside the ring.

 

“‘Cause you were perfection,” Ashton said softly. Calum’s lips couldn’t help but twitch. Ashton, on his most insecure day, would ask Luke why he’d even stopped to talk to Ashton. Why, out of all those people, he decided to stop and talk to Ashton. Why he chose to love Ashton. Luke would always answer with the same phrase: ‘’Cause you were perfection.’ 

 

Calum watched with bated breath as Ashton turned the ring in his fingers. Finally, Ashton slipped it on, admiring it against his skin. Shyly, he glanced up at Luke.

 

“If you still want me, I’d love to marry you,” he whispered. Luke pulled Ashton tightly to his chest.

 

“A million fights wouldn’t stop me from wanting to spend my forever with you,” Luke said into Ashton’s hair. Calum felt like he was intruding on something as Ashton’s body started to shake with sobs. Calum slipped out of the kitchen as Luke started to comfort Ashton. 

 

Calum took a quick shower and dressed himself before he wandered over to Michael. Calum admired the peace on Michael’s face, upset that he would have to disturb it. Calum grabbed some of his clothes for Michael to wear, then gently shook his shoulder. 

 

“Hey, Mike, got to get up. We both have work.” Michael stirred with a grumble before opening his eyes. Calum was taken away by Michael’s eyes, the otherworldly beauty of them.

 

“Cal?” Michael asked, his nose scrunching up cutely. Calum helped him up and then handed him the clothes.

 

“You get dressed for work, I’ll put on Superman’s harness.” Michael groggily started to put on the clothes while Calum went to wear Superman was sitting. He put the harness on then lead him to Michael. Calum patiently waited for Michael to finish dressing before handing him the handle for the harness. Calum grabbed Michael’s sunglasses and slid them on. Michael giggled.

 

“You’re oddly helpful today,” Michael said. Calum smiled dopily.

 

“I just like helping you, I guess,” he said, ducking his head. “Now come on. We’ve got to leave or we’ll be late.” 

 

Calum and Michael slipped out of the apartment and into Calum’s car. Michael settled himself against the window, falling into sleep. Calum entertained himself by talking to Superman in a soft voice so as not to disturb Michael. They reached the station and Calum woke Michael up, leading him in. It was a struggle to get Michael to get onto the subway but finally they boarded.

 

“You’re a piece of work,” Calum said when Michael and him sat down, the subway starting to move. 

 

“But you love me,” Michael grumbled, nuzzling his head in Calum’s shoulder.

 

“Unfortunately,” Calum said, leaning his head back. Michael and Calum let the silence rest between them.

 

“You know I really love you,” Calum said. Michael hummed, nodding his head. Calum let out an irritated sigh. “No. Like, I really love you. As in, I might be in love with you.” Calum chewed his lip, biting down harshly when Michael pulled back to turn to Calum.

 

“What do you mean?” Michael asked Calum cautiously. Calum took a deep breath, grabbing Michael’s hand to link their fingers together. 

 

“I think I’m in love with you,” Calum whispered. Michael swallowed, playing with Calum’s fingers.

 

“Calum, you said you were straight.”

 

“And I thought I was! But then you were doing things and made me see you in a way I’ve never seen guys. I don’t know what I am, Michael. All I know is that I like you a lot and I need to see everyday of my life to be happy. If you just want to stay friends then I would respect that. Just, don’t hate me.” 

 

“I think I might love you too.” Calum was not expecting that. But, hey, he certainly wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

 

“Can I- Can I kiss you?” Calum asked hesitantly. Michael was quiet for a second before nodding.

 

“Yeah, you can.” Calum put his hand on Michael’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Slowly, Calum leaned in to press a soft kiss to Michael’s lips, reveling in the gentleness of it. Calum pulled off, smiling at Michael. 

 

“Jesus, put your back into it,” Michael said, yanking Calum forward to crash their lips. They moved roughly together, tongues stroking teasingly. Michael’s hands ran down Calum’s chest, tweaking Calum’s nipples. Calum moaned into Michael’s mouth, cock twitching. Michael pulled off and Calum chased briefly before straightening.

 

“Fuck,” Calum breathed out. “That could’ve qualified as softcore porn.” Calum felt the subway slow down, enjoying watching Michael try to catch his breath.

 

“Come over to my place tonight,” Calum said. “I’ll call Ashton and he’ll probably have a break to pick you up. I’ll call you to give you the details.” Michael smiled.

 

“That sounds nice.” Calum stood, beaming. The smile suddenly dropped.

 

“Shit, I just realized that I don’t have your number.” Michael burst into laughter but handed Calum his phone. Calum put in his number before texting himself. “I’ll see you tonight.” Calum reached down to peck Michael on the lips.

 

“See you,” Michael said happily. Calum rushed out the doors, barely making it out before they closed.

 

Michael made Calum feel loved. He could only hope he did the same to Michael. 

 

-X-

 

Calum got home late, but he thinks that’s okay. Because Michael was sitting on the kitchen table with just boxers and a t-shirt, eating cereal. 

 

Calum admired the easy beauty that was Michael. The clear, pale skin that made Calum think of darker marks. His dyed hair that was surprisingly soft. And let’s not forget his red lips that just wrapping around the spoon was making Calum think sinful thoughts. 

 

See, Calum was a physical guy in relationships. Whenever he was dating people, well, sex was usually introduced within a few days. Calum was grateful that loving a guy didn’t change Calum’s usual needs.

 

“You do know it’s about time for dinner?” Calum asked, striding forward to place his hands on Michael’s hips. Michael shrugged, eating another spoonful.

 

“Yeah. Why do you think I’m eating cereal?” Calum giggled at Michael and Michael smiled. He walked over and placed his bowl in the sink, grabbing a cup sitting next to the sink. Michael filled the cup with water and sipped it, swishing it around in his mouth before spitting it out. Michael turned to Calum, Cheshire cat smile on his face. He bounded to Calum and gripped his shoulders. He rubbed his hand over Calum.

 

“How was work?” Michael murmurred. Calum took a miniscule step so he was even closer to Michael.

 

“Good. Better knowing you were going to be here when I would get back. How was yours?” 

 

“Wonderful,” Michael said in a breathy tone, capturing Calum’s lips. Calum’s hands fell to Michael’s hips, dragging them closer to his own. Michael’s arms were wrapped around Calum’s shoulders and he let out a whine when Calum ground his hips into Michael. They lazily rolled their hips together, simultaneously the perfect amount of friction and not enough. Michael rubbed his down Calum’s chest to press his thumbs to Calum’s nipples, rubbing them through Calum’s t-shirt. Calum let out a broken moan, grinding his hips harder and faster.

 

“Wait,” Michael panted and Calum forced himself to stop, thinking Michael didn’t actually want to have sex. Which, Calum would respect no matter how much it hurt him. But hey, he had two hands. He could easily say he needed a shower and then secretly jack off to the thought of Michael’s pretty lips. “Are you okay with having sex on the first date, because I am.” Calum whined, trying to chase Michael’s mouth.

 

“Fuck yeah I’m okay with it. Now let me kiss you,” Calum said in a childish way. Michael laughed but obliged, pressing his mouth to Calum’s. Their tongues softly met before Michael got playful, nipping Calum’s bottom lip and tweaking his nipples in a way that made Calum pant. Michael tugged at Calum’s shirt until Calum pulled it off. 

 

“Oh, this is a nice chest,” Michael said as he ran his hands of Calum’s chest. Calum laughed, wrestling Michael’s own shirt off. 

 

“Thanks, but it can’t really compare to your chest,” Calum said, admiring the hair in the middle of Michael’s chest and his treasure trail. Michael softly kissed Calum’s neck, moving down his chest until he came to Calum’s nipples. There, Michael took one in his mouth, sucking softly before biting down gently. Calum yelped and pushed Michael away. Michael looked concerned.

 

“Is everything al-” 

 

“Alright?” Calum asked, cutting Michael off. He grabbed Michael’s sunglasses and tossed them onto the counter. “Yeah, I’m perfect but you need to bend over the kitchen table so I can fuck you.” Michael gasped and turned so he was bent over the kitchen table, shaking his hips enticingly.

 

“There’s lube and a condom in my wallet,” Michael hissed out. Calum grabbed Michael’s jeans, pulling out his wallet. He retrieved what he wanted and stood behind Michael, pressing his hips flush into Michael’s ass.

 

“Do you always keep lube and condoms with you?” Calum asked lowly, jealously simmering in his stomach at the thought of Michael being prepared to fuck others. 

 

“Only when I start hanging around hot guys.” If that didn’t stroke Calum’s ego then he didn’t know what would. Calum started to suck hickeys down Michael’s back. Michael’s moaned with each one, steadily getting louder. Calum reached the waistband of Michael’s boxers and sucked a hickey into the small of his back before tearing his boxers down. 

 

Calum could probably write sonnets about Michael’s ass. It was rounded and just as pale ass the rest of him and perfect. Calum spread Michael and looked at his hole.

 

“That’s small… Are we sure my dick can fit in there?” Michael snorted.

 

“Way to dirty talk me,” Michael said dryly. “If you use spit and lube I’ll… Open up and once inside it’s, uh, pretty deep I guess?” Michael sounded awkward and Calum was worried about him staying hard, so he quickly jerked Michael with two quick pumps. Michael keened, leaning more heavily on the table. Calum took his hand away and coated his fingers in lube. 

 

Calum wanted to try something that he heard some people liked. So, Calum took a deep breath, going to his knees and then licking his tongue flat over Michael’s hole. Michael’s reaction was perfect, just his mouth falling open and hips jerking back. Calum placed multiple licks on Michael before pointing his tongue and fucking Michael with just the tip.

 

“For a guy who was straight until a few days ago, you’re weirdly okay with eating another guy’s ass,” Michael said breathlessly. Calum chuckled, Michael moaning from the vibrations it sent through him. Calum pressed the rest of his tongue into Michael swiftly, licking him rapidly. Michael’s pants were loud and Calum pulled away, much to the chagrin of Michael.

 

“You know this is how I’m going to fuck you, right? Just the tip of my cock and then, all at once, very rapidly.” Michael moaned loudly.

 

“Finger, finger, finger,” was Michael’s answering chant. Calum chuckled before moving his index finger to breach Michael. Michael showed no resistance and Calum rewarded him with a few licks. Calum’s middle finger joined his index and Calum wiggled his fingers, looking for something. He hit something and Michael cried out.

 

“Found it,” Calum said happily before squirming his tongue in. Calum moving his fingers in a way so that the constantly massaged his prostate. Calum carefully inserted his ring finger, pleased that Michael was so blissed out that the finger went in smoothly. 

 

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” Michael whimpered. Calum pulled his fingers and tongue away. He stood and took off his jeans, pulling out his cock. Calum put the condom on and rubbed the excess lube over his covered cock. He placed the tip at Michael’s hole, holding Michael’s hips so he couldn’t rock back like he obviously wanted to.

 

“You want it, baby?” Calum asked, rubbing his thumbs into Michael’s skin. 

 

“Please, please. Want your cock, need it.” Michael was practically sobbing. Calum shushed him, leaning over to kiss the back of Michael’s neck.

 

“I’ll give it to you,” Calum whispered, pressing into Michael. “Shit,” he whispered, pausing to catch his breath when he was engulfed. Michael was letting out pants that ended in high pitched whines. Calum grabbed Michael’s hand, holding them with his palms to the back of Michael’s hands. Calum pulled almost all the way out and then just started rocking the tip in and out. 

 

“You alright, love?” Calum asked. Michael only gave Calum a whimper. “No, no. I need verbal confirmation sweetheart.” Michael took a shaky breath.

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Calum hummed and continued with his small strokes. “Are you okay?” Calum chuckled.

 

“Absolutely perfect,” he said, fondly looking down at Michael. Suddenly, Calum fucked all the way in, hitting Michael’s prostate. Michael let out a shout as Calum pressed his chest to Michael’s back, fucking him rapidly.

 

“How about now?” Calum said teasingly, grinding harshly into Michael’s prostate before pulling away.

 

“God, shut up,” Michael hissed, rocking back to meet Calum.

 

“You really want me to?” Calum asked, nipping Michael’s shoulder. “Want me to stop asking how it feels? How my cock must be wrecking you? How I’m going to teach that you need me fucking you? That you need me loving you? You seriously want me to stop talking?” Michael’s mouth dropped open in a silent scream as he came, cock jerking as cum spurted out. Michael’s orgasm took Calum by surprise, walls clamping and practically forcing Calum to spill in the condom.

 

Calum laid on top of Michael for a bit, trying to catch his breath. Finally, he pulled out, taking off his condom to tie it and throw it in the trash. Calum walked over to grab a paper towel and wet it. 

 

“Where are you going?” Michael whimpered. Calum shushed him, carefully wiping Michael’s cock and hole.

 

“Got to take care of you,” Calum said gently. “You did so well, baby. So good for me.” Michael purred at Calum’s words. Calum wiped the tip of his own cock before tossing the paper towels in the trash. Calum grabbed all the clothes and put them on the table. He picked up Calum and then pulled the clothes up so Michael was holding them. Calum was tired but determined to get Michael in his bed safely.

 

“Where’s Supes?” Calum asked, wondering about the big dog who was the reason Michael and Calum even spoke in the first place.

 

“I put him to sleep in your room, already. I was hoping we’d, like, make out or something but I’m certainly not complaining about great sex.” Calum laughed and they reached his room, Superman not even looking up from where he was sound asleep. Calum placed Michael on the bed, taking the clothes and throwing them in the laundry basket. He climbed in the bed with Michael, pulling the covers over them and holding him.

 

“I love you,” Michael whispered into his chest. 

 

“I love you more,” Calum responded, eyes heavy.

 

“Not possible,” Michael mumbled before falling asleep with Calum following, smiles on both of their faces.

 

-X-

 

Calum woke up later, not that long after he fell asleep but he was still content.

 

Michael asleep next to him and he loved Calum back and that was the greatest feeling in the world. So yeah, Calum was content.

 

“Why is there fucking cum on the fucking table?!” Calum heard Luke shout. A bright smile reached Calum’s face as he kept his eyes close.

Ah, yes. Contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE IT WAS GOOD PLEASE TELL ME HAVE A NICE DAY


End file.
